


Happiness is a Warm Gun

by fourteenlines



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteenlines/pseuds/fourteenlines
Summary: The cold had sunk into her bones.
Kudos: 2





	Happiness is a Warm Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Beatles Title Challenge at Farscape Friday.
> 
> Originally posted circa 2003.

The loss was a void, cold like the blackness of space. It vibrated on an inaudible frequency and made people flinch away from her without knowing why. 

If you lost a limb on the battlefield, you couldn't fix it by fitting the pieces back together, bandaging them, moving on. Sometimes they could be saved, but it took an expert medtech and a great deal of time. Usually, such a procedure was judged unworthy of the effort involved. 

Trying to put the pieces together, to shove something back into that damaged space, only led to infection. Putrefication. Amputation. 

And he did not understand why she could not stay. 

The cold had sunk into her bones, a deep ache that distracted her at odd times. She began cleaning her pulse rifle during the sleep cycle, glad that her new quarters were private. She'd become accustomed to privacy in the last few cycles, and it seemed like an indulgence she was safe in entertaining. 

Her existence made sense when she held a newly-oiled rifle in her hands, reveling in the clean slide of the trigger. She'd forgotten the pleasure in a concentrated purpose, in orders received and carried out, in the satisfying thunk of an enemy body as it hit the ground. 

She began to see why someone would choose this life. 

The warm barrel of the gun at her side made her feel close to her mother, and she hated the tiny not-life in her gut that told her she should care. 


End file.
